


Legends

by PhantomSorceress



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSorceress/pseuds/PhantomSorceress
Summary: Residents of Hyrule share the land with powerful yet enchanting creatures known as Pokemon. Childhood friends Link and Zelda, along with their pokemon companions (A Zoroark named Daric and an Espeon named Roxana) are just beginning to find their footing in a new chapter in their lives. Despite the bright horizon, what awaits them is a prophecy shrouded in darkness and mystery that pins Hyrule on the path of despair as an unrelenting vengeful evil starts a series of events that has them fighting not only for their lives but for the lives of all people and pokemon alike.





	1. Chapter 1

Her lungs burned with the need to stop and rest. As much as she wanted to give in, she knew she had to keep fighting. Each swing she made with her sword ended up clashing with his sword. Deep blue eyes focused on every block she made, every stance she took, and every swing she risked. She yelped as the sword went for her shoulder and the young woman managed to move out of the way. However that turned out to be a mistake as her movement was slow and forced her on her knees. She snapped her head up to see a sword going down toward the middle of her face. The woman threw one hand upward and from it a bright light emeraged. Those deep blue eyes that had been calculating her every move widen as her brilliant power reflected off of them. Suddenly the young man she was fighting with was thrown back from the force. With a grunt he dropped his sword and fell onto his back. Above her, birds that kept a watchful eye scattered from the sudden force. Cries of murkrows and honchkrows echoed all around her. 

"Link!" She cried out as she got to her feet and rushed toward her opponent. She lightly fell onto her knees by his side and threw her arms over the young man's chest. "Oh, no!" she cried, a giggle hiding in her tone.

"Way to go, you killed him." said a female voice. The espeon resting on a boulder nearby rose up and hopped down. She looked to her side as she watched a zoroark walked toward the wooden sword and picked it off the grass. He made a small chirping noise.

"You even burnt the wood, Princess." he said with a smirk on his face. He emphasized the damage by waving the charred piece of work. The mark across it a pitch black. The princess looked at the sword, unconcerned of its now useless state, and simply rolled her eye as she hid her face on Link's chest. Her giggled muffled by the soft fabric of his tunic to which was exposed by his open cloak. Link, pretending to be dead, ended up laughing himself.

"That tickles, Zelda." he said has the princess's long hair brushed his neck. 

"Shh. You're dead, you can't talk." Zelda mumbled as she lifted her head up, a bright smile greeting him. She looked toward the espeon. "Tell him he's dead, Roxana." She sang.

"You're dead, Link. Last I checked the dead cannot talk." the lavender feline-creature purred rather playfully as her tail swayed from sided to side. Link only chuckled.

"See? Told you I could win you in a battle." The fair haired princess declared as she sat straight up, resting on her knees. Link sat up and brushed the evergreen leaves off his shoulder.

"I let you hit me." He said, as a grin formed. "You really didn't win. If anything you cheated. Real obviously too." His eyes flickered again at the sorry sword. He knew he could always fashion another but he would mourn for the training sword later.

"What? I did not cheat." she said. Link gestured to the zoroark.

"Daric, please explain the rules." The Zoroark nodded.

"The only rule was: 'no magic allowed'." he said again waving the burnt sword to drive the point home before flinging it to the ground. Link raised an eyebrow at Zelda.

"See?" Link said. Zelda shook her head and rolled her eyes dramatically. She blew stands of stray golden hair away from her face. Her exasperation never seized to amused the pointed eared hylian boy.

"Oh, come on it was instinct! Besides there was no way you let me hit you. Admit it, I got you!" She said as she helped Link up and crossed her arms. She playfully stuck her tongue out. Link scratched behind his neck. Feisty and strong, he thought, a combination that should be wisely feared.

"Okay, Princess. You got me." he relented though not entirely meaning it. Zelda cheered and twirled around, her cloak's silver designs on the rim shimmered. At this time the bird pokemon returned to their branches and watched as the two hylians resumed their conversation while their pokemon looked at them. 

"Thanks so much for training with me Link."

"Ah, you're welcome, Princess." He gave her a thoughtful look, "Though is it even proper to keep calling you 'princess'? You're eighteen now! Shouldn't I start referring to you as 'Queen'." Link stated. Zelda gently punched his shoulder. 

"It may be my birthday, but it doesn't mean I'm queen just yet! The coronation is tonight. After that then I'm Queen. Besides, you call me Zelda anyway. Titles shouldn't matter between use." The girl felt a familiar tail brush her leg. Zelda looked down to see Roxana by her side.

"Speaking of the coronation we must be on our way." The purr in her voice took on it's familiar formal annunciation. 

"Aw, so soon? You promised me a battle, Roxana!" Daric said tilting his head a bit. A huff of frustration following after.

"Some other time." Roxana said in an apologetic bow.

"You'll be there right?" Zelda asked Link. Link nodded.

"Yes. No worries, Zelda." The young man gave her a thumbs up. Zelda giggled and left with Roxana by her side. Now that the Hylian and Zoroark were alone they decided to sit by the boulder and lean against it.

"I bet her teachers would have a heart attack if they saw her fighting like that." Daric muttered as he ate the berries Link offered him. Oran berry was definitely was his favorite.

"No doubt on that. I have to admit she's gotten better at it." Link said as he watched a couple of deerling pass by. He then placed his focus onto the empty trees then toward the sunset sky.

"Can you believe she's finally going to be queen?" the Zoroark addressed as he stretched his black furred arms. He ran his crimson claws gently across the grass.

"I never thought the day would arrive...At the very least one of us is going to live up to something great."

"I'm sure you would've been a good Hylian gaurd, maybe even a royal guard." Daric said solumnly. Link shrugged and smiled at him.

"Thanks. Well, I did say I would see her there.. Let's quickly get ready and make a dash to the castle." 

"Lead the way." the Zoroark nodded. With that they stood up and ran to their home. Somewhere far away the murkrow and honchkrow silently followed Zelda and Roxana as they safely sneaked their way into the Hyrule castle.


	2. Chapter 2

The halls were dark despite the activity that had been bustling within the rest of the castle. Roxana's ears twitch with every step they took as their footsteps were muffled by the exquisite red carpet underneath them. Roxana's tail swayed gracefully side to side as she could see Zelda's room near the end of the hall. Zelda could feel a presence stalking them as they walked. She stopped just before the door to her room. Roxana looked up toward the princess and stopped beside her. She looked around wondering what it was the princess was sensing.

"I know you're there." Zelda said as a mischievous smile tugged on her lips.

"It's good you're perceptive, Princess." said a low voice as a greninja dropped down from the ceiling quietly. The greninja stood up and bowed toward the two royals. 

"Hello to you too Cresswell." Roxana said kindly.

"Is she waiting inside?" Zelda asked as she put down the hood of her cloak. The greninja nodded in confirmation and opened the door to Zelda's room. Standing in the light of various lanterns was Impa, a scowl on her face, arms crossed.

"Princess..." She remarked sternly. Before she could say anything else, Zelda gave her guardian a mighty hug. Zelda snuggled her face onto the soft fabric of Impa's small cloak.

"Hello Impa." Her voice was sweet. Accompanying it were her fluttering blue eyes as she looked up at hard crimson red eyes. Roxana snickered as she walked pass them and caught a glance of Impa's scowl turning into a warm smile. Impa returned the hug and kindly patted her back. While she didn't appreciate Zelda's occasional sneaking out as long as she came back unharmed it was alright.

"Happy Birthday." Impa heard herself say. Zelda pulled away to see Impa's eyes twinkle with a motherly sentiment. The blonde-haired princess took the time to solidify the moment to memory. Impa wasn't always this expressive.

"Thank you, Impa." Zelda responded and proceeded to move toward her bed as she removed her silver cloak. Cresswell closed the door and stepped into the room. He moved quietly to the corner and leaned against it. He looked around slightly. Satisfied with the calm he closed his eyes and went into meditation. Roxana hopped onto Zelda's bed and laid down on the plush decorative pillows. Her eats flicked slightly as she watched Impa folding Zelda's adventure clothes as they were handed to her by her friend. The coronation set within an hour so there was little time to waste. It would explain the Skeikah's earlier unhappy attitude. Of course it was nothing the princess of Hyrule couldn't handle with her lovely charm. As soon as Zelda finished dressing into the bare minimum, Impa gestured toward a dress hanging from a hook on an opened wardrobe door. Zelda nodded and started to put on the elegant gold and rose pink dress. Impa assisted the Princess by tying the back so that the dress would hug Zelda's fine natural coutures and curves of her body. As Impa helped, Zelda took note of how the golden designs swirled  at the rim of the dress. She took interest in how the designs of feathers, each tinted with a small metallic color of the rainbow, circled her dress.

 She smiled a bit knowing this had once been her mother's dress when she was younger. As a young woman, Zelda's mother always spoke of how their Goddess, Hylia, had a close friendship with the legendary bird Ho-Oh. Zelda knew little of her mother other than the fact that she always appreciated Ho-Oh despite their core worship of the Golden Power of the Triforce and the Beings that protected said Golden Power. Zelda found herself sitting in front of a mirror as Impa braided the Princess's long blonde hair. Impa, for all her skill and knowledge in the art of shadow training, knew how to attend to the princess better than any staff member within the castle.

"Do you think they'll be watching?" Zelda asked as she put on her long elegant white gloves.

"I'm sure your parents will be happy to know that you're finally of age to hold the crown." Impa said solemnly. Zelda nodded and stared down onto her left hand. She could feel her power just beneath her pale skin. Within her was the legendary Triforce of Wisdom, a power guarded by both the goddess Nayru and the legendary pokemon Uxie, each a divine power of wisdom. Ever since she was a little girl, Zelda had always been aware of her abilities. Thanks to the training of her teachers that the king established she was able to hone the ability to summon light and conjure shields and spells to defend herself. At the same time she was also learning how to wield a sword, a practice gravely frowned upon her royal heritage. The women of the family were meant to be the embodiment of pure magic, ideals such a wielding a sword and fighting against the enemies so close were only for the strong men of the family and the fated chosen guardians of the royal family. Zelda was close to accepting this ideal if it were not for Link. Zelda smiled to herself remembering how Link would always show her the new techniques he learned from his training and how seeing his passion inspired her to pick up on the practice. With Link as her secret teacher, the two would find a way to meet up and spar. Such meetings always made her heart flutter. It only got better once they got their pokemon partners and they could help train them as well. Such a union of friends were always great when she wanted to get away from her troubles. Soon a day came where Link was only a few years away from obtaining a sacred knight ship that would serve the royal family however something went wrong.

Terribly wrong.

"Princess." Impa said. Zelda blinked as she connected with reality once more. Slowly she looked up the mirror to see her hair braided in an extricate yet delicate manner. Small jewels of sapphire enhanced the gloss of her blonde hair. Golden leaves peeked out as if they had just fallen naturally from a splendid tree and rested gently in her hair. This was the style of hair her mother was mostly remembered favoring. It the style she wore in the last painting ever made of her when she was still alive.

"Beautiful." Roxana purred as she sat beside Zelda looking up at her with awe.

Zelda could only smile brightly as a small tear fell down her cheek.

~

"Daric, have you seen my mask?" Link asked as he hastily buckled his belt around his black tunic. He check to see if his knives were in his small pouches and once satisfied he put on a dark green cloak. 

"Isn't it under your pillow?" Daric stated as he approached his friend in the guise of an umbreon. His golden rings had a faint glow in the low candle light of their home. Link tapped his head in realization and nodded. He lifted the pillow up from his bed and saw his simple black domino mask. Grinning to himself he picked up the mask, dropped his pillow, and proceeded to put it on. 

"How do I look?" Link asked as he faced his pokemon partner. He stuck a heroic yet devious pose complete with a dashing smile that would make any maid faint. Daric smirked and chuckled in approval. No words were needed yet they were always expected and appreciated.

"Looking good, Link. If we get caught at the very least you'll go out in style." He replied humorously. Link rolled his eyes but smiled. Appreciation. 

"Calm down. It won't be long now. Once Zelda is queen she'll lift the ban on us and we'll be able to enter the castle freely." Link said as he readied a lantern.

"You mean the bounty over our heads calling for our deaths will be lifted." Link was about to make another remark, but saw that Daric didn't have a trace of humor on his face. Link could only look away as he blew out candles. Only Daric's rings and the lantern providing light in the small dark home.

"Seriously Daric," Link sighed. "Things will finally get better now. No more hiding, no more running, and no more sneaking around. Soon enough we'll get our lives back..." He said solemnly.

"I hope your right." Was all the disguised Zoroark could say. Link only shook his head.

"Let's get going." He said as he lifted the hood over his head and bringing the lantern up as he headed out the door.

~

The view wasn't perfect, but it was enough to see the throne room teeming with a great number of court officials and nobles. Each dressed in flamboyant dresses and suits. A few pokemon that were in attendance also wore items of glamour and elegance to show off wealth and status. If the young hylian didn't know any better he would've guessed it was another pokemon contest full of seasoned veteran performers. Despite the contest of wealth and style Link was grateful for the branch he and Daric sat on in order to look through one of the many high windows. At the vary least the tree limb they sat on was comfortable as Link and Daric, the lantern between them, sat together. They anxiously waited for the coronation to go underway. Link tightened the cloak around himself as a frigid breeze passed through them and swayed the leaves above them. Daric occasionally looked down to see guards doing their rounded patrols. It wasn't that much of an ideal spot as it made Daric constantly tense at being spotted since all it took was one good look above the trees. Despite that the guards were dense and didn't bother to look skyward so that kept them safe. While it was good for the duo that the guards were particularly incompetent it didn't help knowing these were people meant to protect Zelda, Hyrule's remaining royal. Even though it worried him to no limit he felt some relief knowing Roxana, Impa, Cresswell, Rene, and Gwyneth were her true final guardians. Other than Roxana,  each were members of the mysterious Sheikah Tribe and Link knew they alone were enough to ensure Zelda's safety. Link also knew that if things had turned out different he and Daric would've been in the throne room already and have been apart of the special occasion. Yet whatever in Dialga's name happened to change the course of his expectations was beyond him. 

Daric's ears twitched and he looked up to be greeted by a hooded figure grinning at him. "What are you two doing out here?" Rene asked. He was a long time friend of Link and Daric as well. Silent as a still Xatu he once again managed to sneak up on them. 

"Oh you know, freezing and watching history." Daric answered. 

"How enticing." Rene commented as he moved onto Link. "Say, don't you think it would be better to watch history and not freeze your ears off all at the same time?" The Sheikah near his age snickered. Link's eyes brighten.

"You're going to sneak us in?"  He said hopefully. Rene nodded and gestured lifted the blue-eyed young man's spirits more.

"Of course. Besides Impa wants to yell at you for almost making the Princess late." Link only shook his head and smiled.

"Just lead the way."

~

Zelda never felt more nervous in her life. To be standing in front of so many people she did not know made her knees weak. The faces in the crowd varied from awe, to indifference, to even envy. The throne room was decorated for the spectacle that would be of the youngest Hyrule queen to ever be crowned. Zelda's blue eyes looked around nervously and to her delight she saw that within the shadows were a young man and an umbreon by his side. With them was her friend Rene and his ralts that he held closely. They bowed their heads in respect and as Zelda's gaze shifted back onto the other two she saw. They both smiled and nodded. 

Zelda felt her heart flutter.

Just then she felt something brush against her arm. Zelda looked down to her left and saw her espeon friend gesturing to the young man in front of her. Zelda blinked and looked up to see a young man with pale lavender skin, his hair was a dark shade of purple that cascaded past his shoulders. He wore a fine ivory and gold suit that revealed his well trained body. Zelda couldn't believe that such an official could look that way. Zelda's eyes then focused onto his crimson red eyes that sent a shiver up her spine as she also took note of his polite smile. She looked down to his side and saw that an absol wearing a strange crescent moon pendant was by his side. The absol's feminine form was both fierce yet elegant as red markings decorated her body. Zelda could hear the official clear his throat and she once again made herself focus on his alarmingly polite demeanor.

"What?" she heard herself mutter. Zelda realized her foolish comment and felt her cheeks go crimson in embarrassment.

"Princess Zelda Hylia Harkenlocke, as Hylia as your witness, do you accept the position of Queen of Hyrule? To not only lead and rule this realm but to love and protect the people you govern." His voice alone was disturbingly tranquil. 

"I accept." She said with as much confidence as she could muster. Her time to take responsibility had finally arrived. Zelda's hands twitched as she remembered her father's dying words.

"My daughter, my Golden Light. Please lead Hyrule toward the path of Grace. Know that I will no longer be with you the day you place the crown upon your head. Know that I will be looking down on you with your mother. I can already imagine her smile the moment you say 'I, Zelda, will accept the Grace of Hylia and become Queen of Hyrule'. Do not cry dear daughter. I love you. Stay safe. Remember, the path of Grace leads to the Golden Era.."

"Princess Zelda, do you accept the crown of Hyrule under Hylia's Grace?" He asked with a quiet voice of silk.

Zelda exhaled a breath she was unaware of holding.  She felt Roxana's tail brush against her hand in reassurance and somewhere in the room Zelda knew Impa and Cresswell were smiling at her. Her gaze swept through the crowd and saw many excited and anxious faces. She briefly locked eyes with Link's lovingly blue eyes. Zelda smiled and closed her eyes and she opened them again to look at the odd official she realized she never had any recollection of. 

"I, Zelda, will accept the Grace of Hylia and become Queen of Hyrule."

The room was quiet.

The official's smile was so subtle that Zelda thought she imagined it. She also took note that the absol seemed to be holding her breathe. The official gently placed the crown upon Zelda's head. People began to clap while a few cheered. However in the crowd Rene took note of how Gwyneth's body had gone rigid with fear.

Zelda made an inaudible gasp at feeling the light weight of the crown. She felt a sense of blissful rapture of finally living up to the day her father knew she would. Now was her time to lead her kingdom to the Golden Era that her family strive for in the long years of their legacy. Zelda felt the power of the Triforce of Wisdom swirl within her. Zelda smiled widely with joy and was about to express her gratitude to Hylia in prayer when she started to feel a blistering pain within her very core of magic.

 A scream was ripped out of her throat as she felt a burning fire of excruciating pain within her very soul.


End file.
